noughtsandcrossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone Hadley
Persephone Mira "Sephy" Hadley '''is a Cross. She is the daughter of Jasmine Hadley and Kamal Hadley, and younger sister of Minerva Hadley. Sephy's best friend Callum McGregor is a Nought (white skinned).The two later have a child, Callie Rose McGregor-Hadley, though Callum is executed before their daughter is born. Sephy has a fairly successful music career working with Sonny, who she later dates, though the two break up after he proposes and she rejects him. She later begins a relationship with her boss Nathaniel Ealing and the two are set to marry at the end of Double Cross. In the opening chapter of Crossfire it is hinted that Nathan is deceased. Sephy has taken over running his club. It is revealed that Sephy and Nathan have a teenage son, Troy.' Noughts and Crosses '''Early Life' Callum was born seventeen months before her. His mother, Meggie McGregor, worked as a nanny for Minerva and later Sephy. She and Callum grew up together. When she was about 11, Meggie was fired from the Hadley household, after not providing an alibi for Jasmine. Callum and Sephy were expected not to each other. But every day, Callum went to her private beach or they met somewhere else. Heathcroft High School When Sephy was fourteen, Callum and three other noughts were finally accepted into a cross school, Heathcroft High, but most Crosses are against it. The entrance to the school was blocked by Crosses, chanting "No Blankers in our school!" They threw stones, one hurting a female nought. Sephy bellowed ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE ANIMALS! NO, WORSE THAN ANIMALS, LIKE BLANKERS!" Sephy makes an effort to be friendly towards the nought students, however this angers some of the Cross students and she is beaten up by three Cross girls. Callum tries to visit Sephy at home while she is recovering, but Jasmine refuses to allow him to visit. When Sephy heard about the death of Callum's sister Lynette, she attended the funeral at the McGregor home, but was not welcome. After the bombing of the Dundale shopping centre, Sephy testifies at the trial of Ryan McGregor, and her testimony, along with that of a retired Cross police officer, is instrumental in proving Callum's innocence. Ryan is to be hanged, and she is forced to go to his execution. But Ryan is saved at the last minute and sentenced to life imprisonment instead. Ryan is later killed by touching the electric fence trying to escape. Callum comes into her bedroom a few days after these events, angry with her, but they forgive and fall asleep in each other's arms. Her mother's assistant, Sarah Pike, spots Callum's trainers and kicks them under the bed before her mum Jasmine saw. Sarah tells Sephy to get Callum out of there. Sephy coninces her parents to send her to Chivers boarding school, and writes a letter to Callum, asking him to run away with her, and that if he doesn't come by the time the car comes to take her to chivers, she knows what the answer will be. She asks Sarah to deliver it, but Callum doesn't read it untill the next day, and runs to her house, but in despair watches her leave as he wasn't in time. Kidnapping and aftermath After almost three years in the Liberation Militia, Callum and his cell are ordered to kidnap Sephy. They do it, and Sephy is locked in a cell. Andrew Dorn, The General's second in command, tells Callum to kill her if anyone comes around. Once Morgan goes with Jude McGregor to the phone box, Callum was left alone with Sephy and they made love. Sephy started crying, as she knew they could never be together. Jude and Morgan Green came back, telling Callum that Pete was dead and Lelia was captured because the police somehow knew where they were. Jude thought Callum had raped Sephy, and they argued. In the mean time, she escaped, and was found by Callum who helped her escape. She also told Callum that Andrew Dorn was a traitor, as she had seen him plotting with her father. After the kidnappping, Sephy discovered she was pregnant, and it was published in the newspaper. Callum met her in her family's rose garden, and they agreed to call the baby Ryan if it was a boy, or Callie Rose if it was a girl. They were then caught by Kamal's security forces, and Callum was imprisoned and charged with Sephy's kidnapping and supposed rape. With Callum facing execution, Kamal proposed a deal to Sephy: have an abortion, and he would reduce Callum's punishment from death to several years in prison. Callum was offered the same deal, but both chose the life of their unborn child. Callum was hanged, and during his last moments Sephy shouted that she loved him from the crowd. An Eye for an Eye! Shortly after Callum's death, Sephy moved out of the family home and into her own apartment in a predominantly Nought area. When she was six months pregnant, Jude followed Sephy to her apartment. Coincidentally, Minerva came to visit her too. Jude came in, blaming her for Callum's death, and Sephy said "Go on, kill me. Put me out of my misery." So Jude realised that he could make her suffer through her child. But Minerva tried to escape, and Jude shot her in the arm and ran away Knife Edge Sephy gave birth to her daughter Callie Rose in a nought hospital. She met a woman called Roxie who had just had a baby boy. Roxie was visited in hospital by her brother, Jaxon. Jaxon had his guitar with him and Sephy encouraged him to play Rainbow Child, for all of the mothers and babies there. He did and Sephy joined in, Jaxon realised what a good voice Sephy had. Later, Sephy's mother, Jasmine, came to vist her daughter and granddaughter. Jasmine had split up with Kamal, and Sephy and Callie were invited to stay, Sephy accepted, and Jasmine went home. But to her shock, Meggie visted, and asked Sephy to stay with her, not realising that jasmine had already offered. Sephy decided to stay with Meggie, as she realised Meggie would otherwise be completely alone. Shortly after coming home from the hospital, Sephy is visited by Jaxon. He offers her a job as the lead singer of his band, but she turns him down. Callum's letter While living with Meggie, Sephy was visited by Jack Labinjah, Callum's prison guard, who delivered the letter Callum had written for Sephy while awaiting his execution. Jack seemed uneasy and apologetic while delivering the letter, but Sephy was just delighted to have one final message from Callum. However when she reads the letter, she is shocked at the harsh words in it - Callum claims to have used her, never loved her, to have slept with her only to get revenge on her parents. Sephy's entire world is shattered by Callum's letter. The Midges After Callum's letter, Sephy decides to take Jaxon up on his offer after all. His band, originally called The Cockroaches but renamed by Sephy to The Midges, consists of Jaxon, Rhino and Sonny. At her first band practice, Sephy discovers that the band already had a lead singer, Amy, and that they hadn't told her that they were getting rid of her. Jaxon insults Amy, telling her that she is ugly, can't sing and that she has no stage presence. An angry Amy storms out, leaving an uncomfortable Sephy to take her place. The next day The Midges played at a Cross nightclub called the Dew Drop Inn. It upset Sephy because the rest of the band members, as noughts, weren't allowed in from the front entrance. In the nightclub, she talked to the manager, Mr Kosslick, and pretended she hated singing with the noughts and wanted to be a solo singer. Mr Kosslick gave her a contract and money and she performed with the rest of the band. She walked away after one song since she already had the money. They were stopped by Mr Kosslick and his goons, but Sephy told them that her father was the vice-prime minister so she and the band couldn't be touched. They were banned from his nightclub consequently. Two weeks later The Midges played in a nought club, Russell's. Sephy was not very popular there because she was a Cross. While changing in the toilets, she was confronted by Amy, who insulted Sephy and tried to hit her, although Sephy blocked her. She tried again, only to be blocked again and pushed onto the floor by Sephy. When Sephy started to sing the crowd, led by Amy, booed and shouted racist remarks. Then the noughts in the club started throwing things at her. Sephy sung Rainbow Child ''to remind her and the audience of Callie Rose and everyone was silent. Then Sephy fainted. '''Murder of Cara Imega' Sephy hears of Cara Imega's murder on the news. She and Meggie are shocked when Jude is named as the main suspect. After he is arrested, Sephy accompanies Meggie to visit him. Seeing how upset Meggie was at the prospect of losing her last living child, Sephy visited Jude alone and told him she would provide him with an alibi for Cara's murder. As a result of this alibi, Jude is found not guilty, and Andrew Dorn is outed as a traitor to the Liberation Militia and killed. Public reaction to Sephy is overwhelmingly negative - most noughts believe she should have come forward sooner with Jude's alibi, while most Crosses believe she has just helped a guilty man go free. Jaxon tells Sephy she is out of the band until the heat dies down. At home, Sephy holds Callie Rose tightly against her chest. She then realises Callie Rose has stopped breathing. Checkmate After being treated for puerperal psychosis (an extreme form of postnatal depression), Sephy works with Sonny, writing songs for popular musicians. Sonny tried to declare his love for Sephy multiple times, but for years she didn't take him seriously. Eventually the two entered into a romantic relationship, and Callie Rose loved Sonny like a father. When Callie Rose was 11, Sonny proposed to Sephy, but Sephy rejected him. Sonny claimed that was just because she couldn't forget about Callum, and the two broke up. Sephy took a job singing at Specimens, a club owned by Nathan Ealing. One day, crime lord Jordy Carson and his thugs come into his bar to demand payment. Nathan was expecting them, and he told Sephy to hide. Jordy and his thugs beat Nathan up, Sephy ran and told the police. Later, Nathan and Jordy arranged to meet, some detectives hid a wire in Nathan's cap, and the police were able to gather solid evidence against Jordy Carson. After this Nathan and Sephy began to go out. When Callie was fifteen, Nathan proposed to Sephy, and she accepted. Later that day, Sonny reappeared in her life, telling her he wanted to get back together. Callum's real letter Jack Labinjah, Callum's jailer died of an illness, but he made sure to tell his daughter to deliver the first letter Callum had written. Five months after Jack died, his daughter Celine Labinjah, delivered the real letter to Sephy. In this letter, Callum declared his undying love for Sephy and their child. Cellar Jasmine locked Sephy and Callie in her wine cellar to force them to talk to one another, as their relationship had become untenable. Callie, who had been shown Callum's hate-filled letter, believed that her dad was a rapist murderer and that her mum hated her. She tore up the last picture of Callum and Sephy together. But Sephy showed her Callum's letter of love, and the two were reunited. Sephy told Callie about Nathan's proposal, and Sonny's reappearance. Callie told Sephy of her own confused feelings between Tobey and Lucas. As Meggie opened the cellar door, the two hugged. Double Cross When Callie is shot at the Wastelands, Sephy is incredibly disappointed that Tobey refuses to tell the police who shot her. She becomes angry when she sees Tobey kissing Rebecca Dowd. She tries to ban Tobey from seeing Callie, but stops herself, possibly recalling that Jasmine had done the same to Callum after she was attacked at school. At the reading of Jasmine's will, Sephy and Minerva discussed Sephy and Nathan's forthcoming wedding. In her will, Jasmine leaves Sephy her two houses, all their contents and all attached lands. Crossfire Sephy and Nathan had a son together, Troy. It is hinted that Nathan has passed away by the time Troy is seventeen. Sephy has taken over the running of Nathan's club. Appearances Noughts and Crosses An Eye for an Eye Knife Edge Checkmate Double Cross Crossfire Category:Crosses Category:Hadley Family Category:Heathcroft High School Category:Chivers Boarding School Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mercy Community Hospital Category:The Midges Category:Characters who narrate the story